<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Fountain [ WIP ] by gingcrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765272">Water Fountain [ WIP ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingcrow/pseuds/gingcrow'>gingcrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingcrow/pseuds/gingcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took one little seemingly innocent mistake to bring what was the greatest love story in the making to its heartbreaking conclusion. </p><p>"Was everything a lie?"</p><p>Betrayal. That was the only word that seemed to resonate within George at the time. Did Dream forget what they both promised each other from the beginning?</p><p>"Dream, how could you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  Leaves danced in the cool gentle breeze that glided past the two lovers, as if to admire the quiet and loving moment the two shared. George sat on the lush, damp grass, his head lying on Dream's lap as Dream gently tousled his chocolate brown hair. The peaceful moment was only filled with George's excited suggestions and ideas on how they'll both spend their summer together. The other was content with listening, smiling at the child like wonder in George's gestures. </p><p> </p><p>    The excitement was evident in the brunet's actions. He glanced up towards Dream with a bright smile plastered on his features, "I'm really excited to spend lots of time with you." He said, slightly flustered at how his emerald eyes seemed to perfectly capture the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>    "I am too, George." Dream says softly, as he gazed down at him lovingly. A light tinge of pink seeming to spread on his cheeks as the brunet reached up to gently caress his cheek.</p><p> </p><p> "I love you, Dream," He said a soft smile appearing on his lips.</p><p>Taken aback, the other let out a small chucjle before replying, "I love you too, George."</p><p>Happy with the response, the brunet gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Well we better get ready for prom huh?" George said witha glint of excitement in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah, I guess we should." Dream chuckled,  stretching before he got up himself. He wasn't all too excited about the event, not that he wasn't looking forward to dancing with George under the dim lights while slow love songs played, he simply preferred tranquil and private moments like this with him.  He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and nuzzled his hair, "See you later, George, I love you." He couldn't help saying how much he loved him.</p><p>"I love you too!" </p><p>Dream gives him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and walks off, not before winking at his beau, "I bet you'll look handsome in a suit," he teased. "More handsome than usual that is."<br/>
</p><p>
For once, George was unable to come with a quick wisecrack. His best friend, now his lover, has always had this effect on him ever since the day they realized the not so platonic feelings they had shared for each other.<br/>
</p><p>
He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah yeah, see you there anyways!" He finally managed to say before waving farewell to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the brunet disappear from sight, Dream soon made his way towards his home, which also left him alone with his thoughts. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i> "I've been trying, believe me, I tried to control it." </i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He stopped once he saw the traffic light turn green, and the walk signal turning to a sign meant to stop pedestrians from crossing. Vehicles zoomed past, the car horns and the sound of engines serving only as background noise to his inner turmoil. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i> "What you and George have, it's something really special and I never want to ruin that ever I swear." </i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> He noticed a woman stopping to stand beside him, also waiting for her turn to cross the street once they could. She was carrying seemingly heavy grocery bags, an item managed to roll off as she decided to put the bags down. Dream noticed this and quickly caught it before it rolled into traffic. </p><p> "Here you go, miss." He said, giving her a polite smile. </p><p> The woman, slightly jumped at this, "Hm? Oh! Thank you!" She said nodding, accepting the item and putting it back into her bag. "Such a gentleman." </p><p> "No problem," He responded, turning to see the sign change, giving them permission to cross. He saw the woman struggle to pick up her groceries which lead him to decide to help her with them. "Mind if I lend you a hand?" He asked, kindly, making sure he didn't sound suspcious.</p><p> "That would be lovely, please." She said, a look of relief on her features. </p><p> He smiled and took some of her groceries, letting her lead the way. They managed to have small talk with one another, he found out that she was new to the place and was recently accepted into her dream job. </p><p> "Thank you so much!" She smiled brightly at him as he left her groceries by her door. "I'm really sorry to have bothered you though." She awkwardly added, "You look like you have some place else to be."</p><p> "It's alright, I have plenty of time before it starts." He replied, a calm and sincere expression on his face. George was a little too excited for tonight's events, making him accidentally leave a little too early to get ready but Dream didn't mind, George was just being George as usual. </p><p> It took a moment before the woman's eyes brightened, "Ah prom, those were the days." She nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Enjoy your youth, kiddo," She joked, which earned a chuckle from him.</p><p>"I will," He said. Finding this moment somewhat funny. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He said, playing along.</p><p> "Now don't let little old me interrupt you any longer, have fun and thank you again," She smiled, a motherly aura radiating from her. </p><p> "I will and no problem," He nodded, "Thank you too, I hope I see you around." He said before leeaving.</p><p> And once again, just like that, he was left with his thoughts again.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i> "Dream, you've always been a great friend to me, but I'm really sorry I caught these feelings for you." </i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p> He was told it wasn't his fault several times, but why did he still feel like it was. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i> "I'm happy for you and George, really I am." </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George arrived at his home, welcomed back by his mother's warm embrace, "Welcome back, sweetie, are you excited for tonight?" She asked him. Although she already knew what his response would be, she smiled as her son's face lit up, and nodded. "You're going with him, aren't you?" She teased, giggling.</p><p> </p><p> "Mom!" George shook his head, but he chuckled nonetheless, knowing she always somehow read him like an open book. Of course she knew he'd be going with Dream, she was the first to know about his small crush on him, which eventually grew and developed into something he didn't know would lead to now. </p><p> </p><p> Eventually, he excused himself to get ready for the occasion, humming a small tune.</p><p><br/>
Arriving at his home, the boy let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't take his mind off of it, off of his friend.</p><p> </p><p> <i> "Look, just pretend I never said anything." </i></p><p> </p><p> Dream took off his hoodie and reached out for a towel, entering the bathroom, thoughts continuously buzzing inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>  Once he was done, he dried himself and sat on his bed, looking at the tuxedo that hung inside his open closet. It was plain looking to say the least, a bright green tie being its only distinguishing quality. </p><p> </p><p> It struck him that he could put a flower in  the small pocket, a rose. He recalled his brother, not by blood, because his family took him in, when he was younger to which he was grateful for. His brother, Technoblade, always made sure there were small vibrant flowers in the vases of the manor. And thus, he plucked a small rose from one of said vases to put in his pocket. He'd give it to George when they meet up.</p><p> </p><p> Upon finally sliding his arm through the jacket, a small pink envelope drifted towards his feet. It came from his desk which had a stack of several similar looking pink envelopes, love letters. He gulped, deciding to reread it, it was an innocent note, and yet anxiety made its way through him, sending a chill down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> ". . . I'm grateful I met you, you've done so much for me. I'm happy that you found love, although it pains me to see you with someone else, I'm happy nonetheless that you're happy. I hope he takes good care of you. Signed—" </i>
</p><p> </p><p> "Oi Dream, aren't you attending this little prom of yours?" Techno's loud yet gentle voice echoed down the hall. "Your friend Sapnap is here." He added.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm coming!" He shouted, quickly shoving the letters into a drawer. Slightly regretting it for he may have crumpled a few, the person who wrote them did put their heart into writing them after all. Unfortunately, he knew he can't return their feelings. He already has George. And he loves him.</p><p> </p><p> "Dream! I'm going without you if you don't hurry up!" It was Sapnap this time, sounding as if he was approaching his room. "George is probably already waiting by the—" He stopped, "Is something wrong?" </p><p> </p><p> "Hm?" Dream looked at him, wid-eyed, as if he was a thief, caught red-handed. </p><p> </p><p> Sapnap furrowed his brows, "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?" </p><p> </p><p> "I'm fine." He said, glancing towards the drawer he put the letters in. "Let's just go, can't keep George waiting now, can we?"</p><p> </p><p> As if nothing happened, Sapnap nodded and smiled, "Hell yes, let's go!" </p><p> </p><p> Dream chuckled at this, following him outside of his room. He let out another sigh as he closed the door behind him, locking it. He was uncertain how he'd react, let alone speak, if he saw the author of the letters that night. He soon paid attention to Sapnap, who was busy muttering about prom and how he'd be a third wheel. He only chuckled at his friend's attics.<br/>
Little did he know, that Sapnap saw the letters, and that he somehow knew what's been going on.</p><p> </p><p> <i>"Someone's been coming after, Dream,"</i> Sapnap thought, but the real question was who?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two arrive at George's and both greet his mother, who welcomed them with a warm smile and a tight embrace, "You've both grown into handsome young men." She said, they were like sons to her, to which both were grateful for.</p><p> "Thanks!" Sapnap awkwardly replied, rubbing the back of his neck while Dream chuckled, although slightly embarrassed himself. "You don't look a day over 30, Auntie." And thus the slightly awkward exchange of words lasted for a few moments.</p><p> Footsteps caught Dream's attention, and his eyes scan the room to meet George's, a smile adorned his features as he made his way towards the love of his life. "Hello handsome," He said, his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p> "I know I am," George replied, placing a quick tender kiss on his cheek, laughing at his flustered reaction. He looked over at Sapnap who was still busy speaking with his mother, "You look quite dashing yourself, my Dream come true." He added, gazing up at him.</p><p>Dream shook his head, a hand covering his mouth to stifle a laugh, "Pfft, thanks," he managed to say. His hand also covered the rather obvious blush that spread across his cheeks. They both flirted and complimented each other on a daily basis but it never failed to catch him off guard whenever George made a cheesy yet cute nickname for him. "You're cute you know that?" He said.</p><p>Both were snapped out of their fantasies as they heard their friend's voice call out to them. "Hey, lovebirds, time to go," Sapnap said, already giving George's mother a polite wave and heading towards the door.</p><p>They soon arrive at the venue. The main entrance was packed with students, each dressed to impress while others simply came in simple yet formal clothing. Dream felt slightly out of place, looking down at his own suit, he felt slightly under dressed.</p><p> He flinched but relaxed once he realized it was only George who came to hold his hand. The shorter male glanced up at him, no words needed to be said. His deep brown eyes said it all, from the way the corner of his lips curved upwards into a reassuring smile to the way his hand perfectly fit in his, it brought him a peace of mind.</p><p> It wasn't long before Sapnap bade them farewell to speak with their other friends. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He joked before running off, nearly bumping and tripping over one of their teachers. The two only laughed at this and decided to approach the buffet table, see what delicacies were brought onto it.</p><p>  The two were both busy stuffing their faces when a slow song begun to play. "Let's dance!" George said, eyes bright, hand already tugging at Dream's who was still busy dipping a strawberry in the chocolate fountain. "Please?" He said, seeing the hesitation in his actions.</p><p> "Alright," He finally said, finishing his snack. He followed George into the dance floor with all the other couples. "Isn't that Wilbur?" Dream pointed out, noticing the male with his curly locks speaking with the DJ. "Very like him to suggest the classics." He chuckled, he paused when he heard his partner, giggling.</p><p> "It's okay to nervous," The brunet said, pulling his hand and guiding him along the dance floor. "Just pretend it's just the two of us." He whispered, resting his head against his chest. </p><p> His words reverberated inside of him. It wasn't that he was ashamed of their relationship or that he was afraid of what other people were thinking. He just didn't know how to dance. He couldn't care less what everyone else thinks, for him, only George was what mattered. And he only wanted to make sure he had a good time. However, he did appreciate George's words of reassurance. </p><p> "I love you so much."</p><p>"Likewise, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the result of a crack rp I had with my friend. Constructive criticism is very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>